


A Golden Opportunity

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened at the 2015 Golden Globes ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Opportunity

He was on the red carpet alone. He'd not exactly been happy about it but he respected her wishes. And her arguments were logical. Their relationship was exactly that, just theirs and tonight of all nights wasn't the best time to share their happiness quite literally with the world. The globe if you liked that kind of pun. 

He'd been in a difficult situation; he'd been asked to present at the Golden Globes and he knew she'd be in LA at the time. He wanted to ask her to go with him knowing she would say no, but also knowing in the back of his mind that if he didn't ask her she maybe upset. It was a female quirk and something he'd never claimed to understand; 'ask me even though you know I'll say no.' He accepted the fact, asked her and waited while she smiled slightly and shook her head to decline. He'd shrugged and they'd not spoken about it again.

They'd spent the previous two nights together, remembering each other and how much they missed each other. He couldn't get enough of her and he knew she felt the same. The only time they'd been apart was to use the bathroom. The rest of the weekend excluding his rehearsal hadn't exactly required any clothes.

He knew these hotels well and he knew they'd be able to meet now the awards were done. There were after parties of one kind or another on every floor but at least they were both in the same building. And he knew exactly where the all quiet corners were.

++++

She knew she'd upset him by not being his date on the red carpet, but public declarations had never really been their thing. He was hers and she was his and the only people that needed to know that were them. They were happy and she didn't want to upset the balance that had taken so long to achieve.

She felt her phone vibrate in her clutch and knew it would be him. She smiled slowly and swiped the screen to read the text.

'Find anything on the roof?x'

She giggled before hitting reply.

'A really roomy bathroom x'

'How long?x'

'10 minutes. Call me when you're outside.x'

He was so done with parties like this. An evening of talking to people you didn't actually want to talk to or in some cases even like. He'd been looking forward to tracking her down before he'd even got there and he knew he'd presented like he didn't give a flying fuck. He didn't. And he wasn't the least bit bothered about not being asked back next year. He was excited to see her, he'd not been allowed to see her dress in its cover and he couldn't wait to take it off. The whole damn place was sweltering thanks to the malfunction of the air conditioning and he was scared to take his suit off. He wasn't sure he even could it was sticking to him that much.

He found his way up to the roof and noticed one bathroom with the engaged sign on it. The corridor was empty and he pulled out his phone to call her, watching the sign flip to 'vacant' and allowing him to open the door.

His back was against the door as he flipped the lock again. She sat in the tall arm chair, one leg crossed over the other, her elegant black satin gown pooling around her suede heeled shoes. Her hair was curled in perfect waves, her eyes dark and smoky and ablaze with a look that he knew was just for him.

'Jesus fucking Christ Gillian.'

'You like?'

'Jesus fucking Christ.'

'I got that the first time.'

He took her hand in his and traced circles over her palm, the heat of his hand transferring to hers. His other hand curled around the back of her head, careful to mind her hair and he scratched gentle circles into the nape of her neck.

'You're... Fucking breathtaking you know that?'

'How much champagne have you had?'

His fingers stopped in both places and he looked at her before gently moving his hand over her lips.

'Don't.'

'Don't what.'

She took his finger into her mouth and sucked it, her tongue teasing the sensitive fleshy part.

'Deflect like that. You know what I'm trying to tell you.'

Her tongue stopped its movements and she kissed the tip of his finger and stood, wrapping her hands round his waist and pulling his erection against her.

'Don't tell me. Show me.'

They swayed gently with each other as her mouth found his, her lips already parted to allow his tongue access. She let his tongue roam the roof of her mouth, moaning against him as her tongue fought for its turn over his teeth.

His hands roamed over the thin material of her dress causing her nipples to form peaks and he palmed her breasts roughly, causing her to move her hips against his. Her heels gave her a great height advantage as he backed her towards the counter until her ass made contact with it. His legs trapped her there and he rubbed his erection against her folds, knowing there would be no underwear on underneath her gown.

She moaned as he broke away from kissing her, pausing to gather up the train of her dress and lifting it carefully. He trailed kisses up the inside of her calf and paused as he paid the scar on her knee special attention. He gathered more material as his lips continued on their journey upwards and she spread her legs for him reflexively. He reached the juncture of her thighs and his tongue brushed her clit causing her to loudly gasp and hold onto his hair. His lips parted her folds and his tongue stroked around her clit, driving her crazy with maddening slow circles. It felt like he was kissing her there as he had on her mouth and she cried out as one and then two fingers sunk inside her.

He loved that she was this wet for him and thrust his fingers in and out of her roughly, each thrust in time with the tip of his tongue touching her clit. Her breathing was ragged and he knew from the way she whispered his name over and over that she was close. 

He felt her tug his hair and try and move his head and he stood, locking eyes with her as he unzipped his fly, freed his cock and pushed her dress aside. Her legs were pushed apart and he stood between them, hands grasping her shoulders as he entered her. She tried to move but he stilled her, shaking his head. She was so wet and felt so good that he couldn't move just yet or it would all be over far too soon. She looked at where they were joined and squeezed hard on the base of his shaft and his lips found hers in a silent thank you. 

She tasted herself and him together as he kissed her and her hands on his ass encouraged him to move slowly. Their bodies were close together and the fabric of his slacks and his thrusts were brushing against her clit with the perfect amount of pressure. She held him hard against her, her eyes closed as he continued to drive into her, each thrust deeper and harder than the last.

'Come on baby.'

His fingers found her clit and it was enough to send her over the edge, causing her to make far more noise than she knew she should but clawing desperately at his ass to let him feel as good as she did. His thrusts were erratic and shallow and with a few fast strokes he spilled himself inside her, careful to hold her dress out of the way.

His eyes met hers and she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

'Show and tell David.'

'What?'

'I told you not to tell me but to show me. You showed me. So now...'

'I love you,' he blurted, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She'd known for a while that he'd wanted to tell her and had only recently been convinced that he was ready to tell her and she was ready to hear it. She smiled, her eyes twinkling and brushed her lips across his and grabbing fistfuls of the lapels of his jacket.

'So much?'

'Too much.'

'Me too double D.'


End file.
